Desktop or notebook computers typically take a substantial amount of time to boot up. The length of time is a function of a variety of factors such as, for example, the time required to spin up the hard drive, the access time of the hard drive, the amount of memory that is tested during the initialization process, and the size of the operating system that is loaded. Although a user may only desire to access a contact, a calendar event, a task, or other user data without needing access to the full capabilities of the computer, the user unfortunately must wait for the time required to boot up the computer system and make all of the system's features available for use.